Not Sick
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Nick is being stubborn. RR
1. Chapter 1

Not Sick...

Disclaimer: Not mine...inspired by stubborness...

AN: read and Review...

* * *

Nick Stokes could not stop coughing or sneezing as he walked into the break room, he kept his hands bundled up inside the insides of his long-sleeved sweater and swiped at his nose. His skin was lacking its normal healthy color and his dark eyes were shadowed and tired. 

"Geeze Nick you should really take something for that and go home and rest," Sara Sidle commented to her co-worker as she sipped her cup of coffee. He only gave her a weak annoyed look in response as he took a packet of Theraflu out of his pocket and poured it into a cup of hot water.

"Man that stuff is nasty…" Warrick Brown said as he walked into the room in reference to the Theraflu.

"It works…" Nick said bitterly making a face as he sipped the drink. He chided away from Catherine Willows' motherly hand as it came near his forehead as to take his temperature. "Don't touch…"

"You're sick Nick," Grissom said sitting down at the table to hand out the assignments for shift. "Go home and rest."

"Not sick…" Nick said. "Ah'm just feeling under the weather that's all guys. Me sick is me not being able to get out of bed."

Nick and Grissom exchanged hard looks at each other before Grissom conceded and said,

"Fine, Nick, and Sara take the 415 turned 420 at the Flamingo. Nick you are to be secondary and do not contaminate the evidence."

"Great so he's going to pass his germs to me?" Sara said with a lilt in her voice and a grin. "Just kidding Nicky, I'm driving."

"No argument…" Nick said as he gulped down the last of his Theraflu and grimaced as he motioned for Warrick to hand him a cup of coffee so he could wash out the bitter taste in his mouth.

Warrick passed him a full cup and said, "Take it easy tonight man and this damp weather is definitely not helping."

"Not sick…" Nick fired back only unearthing his hands from his sweater sleeves to better grasp his coffee cup. Catherine and Warrick exchanged glances with Sara who rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think? Good bad...continue? Suggestions on pairings? Please review. 

A/N2: 415 is an assault code, and a 420 is homicide. as cited from _Radio Codes and Signals-Nevada._( 


	2. Chapter 2

Not Sick...

Disclaimer: Not mine...pout

A/N: Thanks for all the supportive feedback. Keep it up.

A/N: Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sara resisted the urge to laugh as Nick instinctively reached over and turned on the heater of the crime lab issued black Chevy Tahoe. She cast a glance over at him, his hands still tucked inside the sleeves of his sweater. He caught her looking at him and quickly reached over and turned the heater off. Sara focused on driving the vehicle to the crime scene and calmly reached over and turned on the heater.

"Are you crazy Sidle," Nick said looking over at her. "It's like 60 degrees outside and you are turning on the heater?"

"I'm a little on the chilly side," Sara said nonchalantly as she drove. Nick shot her a side-glance but did not comment and she took satisfaction in watching him slowly unearth his hands from his sweater.

By the time Sara had pulled into the casino's parking lot, Nick was almost asleep. Like an infant, the motion of the car had lulled him to sleep, unfortunately when she parked and turned of the car he jolted awake.

"We're here…" she said brightly with a smile as she got out of the car and grabbed her kit. Nick groaned and followed suit trudging after her.

"Hey Jim," she said as they approached the scene. "What do you got for us?"

"An assault with a deadly weapon that turned into a homicide," Captain Jim Brass replied. "Riley's got the other homicide off of Green Valley, it's a grand night for killing…"

He then added softly to Sara, "What's wrong with Nicky? He looks ready to keel over."

"He's being stubborn," Sara said. "He's coming down with something and for the most part is battling it full force but is too stubborn to go home and recover. Gris has him as secondary."

"Stokes!" Brass said a little louder than necessary.

Nick looked up quickly and lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

"Hey Brass," he said. "How's it going, what happened?"

"Follow me," Brass said. "Witnesses heard an argument coming from the hall followed by screaming. By the time any of them ventured out into the hall for a looksie, well the victim was bleeding out on the carpet and the murderer had fled the scene."

"Sounds fun," Nick commented as he followed Sara and Brass's quick pace. Sara rolled her eyes and said,

"This the Benadryl talking Nick?"

"Don't take it," Nick replied. "Stuff knocks me out."

"Ahhh" she said with a nod making a mental note of it.

"Don't even think about it Sidle," he said.

"Gee for someone who is sick, you're pretty snappy about now," she quipped.

"Not sick…darling," Nick said giving her a smile before sneezing and coughing. "Not sick…"

* * *

A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think, comments? Suggestions? 


End file.
